bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
West Fishadelphia (Transcript)
Episode Page {The episdoe starts with a recap of Welcome to the House, which is narrated by Victor} Victor: Previously, on Bee Shrek Test in the House, it was Cory's birthday, so we decided to have a party. Suspiciously, the only people to arrive were Barry B. Benson, Shrek the Ogre and Johnny Test. We then heard on the news that our families had been kidnapped, and taken to West Fishadelphia. Now, back to your regularly scheduled episode of Bee Shrek Test in the House! (The White House porch. a red sports car is parked outside. Everyone gets in. Victor and Shrek sit in the front, while Barry, Johnny and Cory sit in the back. Barry is sitting on Johnny's lap. The car starts up and after a while, a converstaion) Barry: So how long is it to West Fishadelphia? Shrek: I'm not sure. Never been. (Pause) Johnny: So, Victor, I'd like to know why you picked us to go to your Cory's birthday party. Victor: Well, I'd have to say it some day. (Victor stops the star and turns to the Big Four) Victor: Many years ago... Cory: You're not that old, Dad! (As the conversation goes on, the camera pans and zooms on different characters) Victor: A few years ago, there was an idea, Shrek knows this, called the Big Four. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to to fight the battles we never could. It was the perfect team. Shrek, who i met in the pub, (To Shrek) told me of his strength and his many layers. I first saw Barry on TV in the big court trial. (To Barry) Not only did he save the world, but he had the Brains that the big four needed. (To Johnny) I also saw Johnny in the news, saving his small town from all sorts of villains. Of course, I was too old for all this, (To Cory) so i selected you, Cory, to be the final member of the Big Four. I finally realised on Cory's birthday that it was time to put the team together. Barry: Well, now that we know our purpose, we better "bee" moving! (Victor growls and starts the car) 1 Hour later, they arrive at West Fishadelphia, an abandoned town surrounded in mist. Victor: Right. Let's get moving. I'll be here in the car (Everyone else get's out the car and walks to the town gates) Barry: Ok, let's split up. Shrek, you go with Cory. A kid with his privileges needs to be protected. Johnny, take this Pocket Knife. (Cory blushes but no-one noticed. Everyone splits into the fog. The episode now cuts to Johnny) Johnny: Mom? Dad? Hugh and Lila: Johnny? Johnny: Mom! Dad! (Johnny rushes through the fog and finds his family tied to lamp posts. Dukey is missing) Johnny: Hey guys, let me set you loose. (Johnny frees everyone with the pocket knife) Johnny: Where's Dukey? Susan: Back at home. Johnny: Oh! Well, I won't be coming home. Johnny's family: What?!? Johnny: I'm think I'll living in the White House now. Johnny's family: Oh! Johnny: But don't worry, I'll keep in touch! Come on, I'll get you to the car. (We cut to Barry, flying through the streets) Barry: Where are they? Mom? Dad? (Later) Will Smith Fish: Oh, it's on! jingle plays as we cut to [[Pig]] Pig: Hey folks, Viewer Mail Time again! Oh, here's one from Sally, age 14: "Dear Pig, aren't you interrupting the story at the most suspenseful part?" Well, the answer is yes, Sally. Yes I am. Keep thos cards and letters coming! jingle plays again as we cut back to the actual Episode (I'll fisnish this soon me laddies)